Kakito Harinezumi ao
kakito harinezumi ao(カキトはりねずみあお Kakito hari nezumi ao) or (sandy in the engih dub) is one of the 5(7 latter) main cures and the lead cure in sonic boom precure. she is a 2nd year midile scholl student in class 3.4. she is a clumcy girl who wants to be like sonic evean thugh this blood red headed girl bullys her that dosint stop her. she is in the nature club in school. her alter ego is cure sonic (治す ソニック kyra Sonikku) or (glitter sonic in english) Appearance as ao as ao she has dark dark measy blue hair in 2 layers and green eyes(she normaly puts her hair up in a ponytail for school). ao wheres a blue shirtwith a black shirt underneath short blue pants withe socks and red sneakers cure sonic as cure sonic her hair turns hot blue and looks like sonic's spine pattern. her eye color stays the same. she wheres a brown scarf a long sleave crok top with a bow pattern on the chest a cris cros patern that ataches her top with skirt. a blue skirt and a white belt that ties a bow in the back. modisty shorts. 2 part gloves and high hell boots with sports tape. she has hegdehog ears and tail Personality ao is very friendly and energetic. She plays soccer for her school's team and happens to be the star player. ao also loves food and often eats ice cream as a snack. Despite her great athletic ability, ao is weak in academics (specifically math) and is known to be clueless and stupid from time to time. History past. when she was 5 she was ill and spend the midle of the night caghting up blood.when she and her sisters where waching the frendbot epasode of sonic boom she wasint felling that better past with father. her father gave her her favorite flavored medasone she felt better her father loved his kids. 5 months latter her father died. she was 5 when that happen at school. when she is in school she was allways trying to be sonic but failed a blood red headed girl allways bulied her but she never lets her stop her meeting mayor fink. she and her sisters where helping out ther mother with the recycle and when they where tacking out the cardbord they found a mouse body in there. ao and her sisters came in and got the mayor they took him home and where abile to wake him up. he told them that they are precure. ao and her sisters didint beleave that at 1st. becomeing precure. when ao and her sisters got home from school and where changing into ther choles they herd the mayor screaming for help. they where shoked when they saw steve eggman with a crown and cape was going to kidnap the mayor. king steve tirned a flower into a vampire to kill the sisters. ao and the rest where mad so mad that they made ther precure powers saved the mayor and defeated the monster Cure sonic cure sonic is the precure alter ego of ao. she has the power of elextric and speeed and has the abilaty to do a spindash all like sonic. help me come up with both of her introductions Trivia * ao is the 1st lead cure to have a fast runing power * she shared birthdays with Yotsuba Alice from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. * she is the 1st blue lead cure in the franchize * reveled in the video game that she was cut on her right arm Gallery Main page: comming soon Category:Blue Cures Category:Lead Cures